1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for mounting on main frames in central offices of telephone systems, and similar systems, and is particularly concerned with providing a high density connector arrangement which has easy access to the protector field and jumper field. A test facility can be provided by the use of front test-point modules, for example, or by a test field positioned adjacent to the jumper field.
2. Related Art
Main frames in central offices and the like have vertical frame members spaced at 8 inch pitch, the frame members generally extending vertically for about eight feet. A vertical row of connectors is mounted on each frame member. A constant objective is to obtain the maximum density of connections, and terminating eight hundred pairs per vertical is desirable. Connectors generally form two basic types--what are referred to as front facing and side facing. In side facing connectors, the protector modules face sideways and are removed in a sideways movement. A problem arises in that there is often insufficient room to remove the protector modules readily when the connector size is large enough to provide the desired density. In front facing connectors, the protector modules face forward and are easy to remove, but again, with connectors sized to provide the desired density, there is very little space between connectors to get an arm through for feeding conductors without sacrificing vertical spacings.
The present invention provides a connector adapted for mounting on a frame member such that, while extending in a vertical plane, the plane of the connector is inclined whereby the connector extends from the frame member at an angle to the plane of the main frame. The protector field has both a forward and a sideways facing orientation. By mounting the connectors at an angle, the lateral width is reduced and sufficient space is provided between connectors for an installer to insert his arms. Also, because of the angle, the installer's arm and hand is readily directed toward the jumper wire routing ring through which he must place the jumper wire. The overall height of a connector is 11 inches, with one hundred pair terminations. Therefore, eight hundred pair termination is obtained in eight feet. A protector module can be readily removed and replaced. The removal and replacement of a connector can be carried out with minimal hindrance from another connector. Thus the invention provides a connector having a high density, with a somewhat front facing appearance on the module field.